1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed rail assembly that can be easily assembled and/or disassembled.
2. The Related Art
A conventional bed, especially a baby bed, generally includes rails on at least one side of the bed to prevent the baby from falling from the bed. A bed rail assembly that is currently available in the market is usually foldable for easy transportation and storage for it occupies a small amount of space after folded. Nevertheless, the conventional rail assembly has a great number of parts forming a complicated mechanism. It is not easy for the general consumers to assemble/disassemble the bed rail.
Thus the present invention is aimed to provide a bed rail assembly that can be easily assembled/disassembled. Further, the bed rail assembly of the present invention comprises a cover to shield moving parts thereof, which prevents a user from being damaged by the movement of the moving parts.